Coaxial cables are generally susceptible to moisture migration between the insulation and the conductor. This moisture reacts with the metallic surface of the conductor and causes corrosion to develop on the conductor. This corrosion, in certain instances, is accelerated when there are corrosion elements such as salt.
The present method used to prevent corrosion for coaxial type cables is to have the insulation bonded to the conductor in such a manner that moisture may not attack the conductor. However, such a bond may interfere with the clean stripping of the insulation from the conductor.
Also, in many of the CATV type coaxial cables, the wire braid is generally protected by flooding the cable with a flooding agent usually made from polyethylene grease or similar gel-likes substances. This material is generally deposited between the metallic shield and the jacket of the cables. Alternatively some cables presently use an anti-corrosion powder which is also deposited between the metallic shield and the jacket of the cable. However, these methods provide a coaxial cable which is messy and difficult to install or replace in the field.